


Christmas Eve

by Dusty87



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dramedy, F/M, Fisting, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty87/pseuds/Dusty87
Summary: Fluffy, sexy fun times on the most magical night of the year!
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Plot and timelines and logistics are basically irrelevant for this story. It is certainly set post Chosen, but other than that, your imagination can fill in the blanks. This is simply meant to be a little peek into happy established Spuffy life. At Christmas. Because of course.
> 
> This story was written for the 2020 Elysian Fields Secret Santa exchange and is a gift for MaggieLaFey.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Her nose was pink with cold, cheeks flushed, eyes bright. She had a white cable knit hat on and an emerald green coat that matched her eyes. She was all bouncy with shivers and restlessness when she was cold, talking much too fast and hopping about like a little wind up toy. 

She was too lovely for this world, his Buffy.

“Hello? Earth to Spike. I’m talking to you.”

“Hm?”

They were standing on a busy London sidewalk, people jostling by with shopping bags this way and that. Twinkling Christmas lights donned every window, merry songs playing inside the shops. Snow had just begun to fall again.

“What’s got you so distracted?” she asked.

Spike leaned against the cobblestone wall behind him and seized her by the hips, pulling her in close, “Why you do, of course. Pretty snowflakes in your hair, frozen cheeks all pink and kissable.”

“Spike,” Buffy laughed, turning away as he made good on that assessment of her cheeks. “We’re supposed to be getting things ready for Dawn so that she comes home to a magical, homey, ‘my sister and her boyfriend totally adore me and I should visit them more often’ type Christmas Eve experience.”

“Well aware of the plan, love.”

He turned her face back to his and kissed her on the mouth, completely ignoring the people passing them by.

Buffy broke the kiss.

“Spike,” she repeated.

“What? Mistletoe. It’s a bloody Christmas rule.”

Buffy looked above them and all she saw was the awning of the grocery shop they stood outside. She looked back at him skeptically.

“Didn’t say the mistletoe was _here_ , per say. There’s bound to be some about that no one’s snoggin’ beneath.”

She grabbed him by the chin and kissed him quickly, “You’re cute. Now stop it. Dawn will be here in a few hours. We have errands to run. Festive errands.”

“Yes, mum.”

“ _Stop_!” she said, all high-pitched with irritation. She was grinning, though, as she took his hand and dragged him down the sidewalk.

Spike grinned, too, happy to be pulled along by her.

*****

“Don’t see why the tree has to be real,” he grumbled.

Buffy walked beneath the string lights and between the rows of evergreens, glancing back over her shoulder, “Yes, we’ll just get a fake tree and enjoy a fake Christmas with my fake sister.”

“Well, technically,” he murmured, lighting up the cigarette dangling from his lips.

Buffy glared at him and he shrugged.

“How ‘bout this one?” he said, pointing to a tree.

“Too skinny,” Buffy said instantly with visible disdain for the tree.

Spike took a long drag and began walking through a different row, talking loud enough that Buffy could still hear him.

“You know, back in my day, you _had_ to have a live tree. You lit the real candles with real fire and prayed to our lord and savior for no flamin’ catastrophes and that was the bleedin’ way of it. You lot don’t know how good you’ve got it with your pre-packaged Christmas trees in a box, all ready to plug in and threat of burnin’ the house down gone to nearly nil.”

An older man looked at Spike with confusion as he said this and Spike murmured a low “bugger off” as he walked past.

“What can I say? I like to live life on the edge. Especially when the house isn’t really ours anyway and Dawn loves real trees and they smell good and I just want my sister to have a good Christmas break. I miss her.”

Spike popped his head through the trees and looked at her, “Hey, that place is _ours_. Or yours at the very least. The council owed you that and you bloody well earned it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Buffy said, arms folded across her chest. She nodded to a tree ahead of her, “What about that one?”

Spike didn’t even look at it, “It’s perfect.”

“No, too lopsided,” she said, scrunching up her nose as she circled the tree.

“How long will the bit be in town?”

Buffy kept walking and Spike hurried to his place at her side.

“Classes start back up in a couple weeks, so we have her ‘til then.”

“How’m I supposed to shag you on the countertop with virgin ears nearby?”

Buffy looked thoughtful, “Do you really think Dawn’s a virgin still?”

“Bloody hell, of course she is,” Spike said, face scrunching up with distaste. “That _Steven_ fella was such a bloody wanker.”

Buffy was smiling as she brushed some snow from his shoulders and grabbed his leather lapels, pulling him in close, “It is so cute that you think that.”

Spike shot her an irritated look that she quickly kissed away.

He nodded at a tree beside them, “What’s wrong with that one?”

Buffy looked it up and down, “Nothing. Let’s get it.”

“All right then.”

*****

Buffy had offered to carry the tree home. She really had. However, Spike had insisted that anyone who saw them would think he was a ponce if they saw her carrying the tree and not him. So she had allowed him that simple pride.

They’d set the tree in a stand beside the window, thrown on some multicolored lights, and now Buffy was baking cookies. 

Buffy. Baking. Oh, how times had changed.

She popped the tray of cookies into the oven, wondering what sort of horrible TV show Spike was watching right now. Buffy peeked her head into the living room.

Spike was lying on the couch in his army green t-shirt and black jeans, watching something that looked old and black and white. Buffy stepped nimbly toward him and laid her body on top of his. He smiled up at her and squeezed her bottom appreciatively.

“Hello, cutie. Cookies finished?”

“Nope, just missed you.”

Spike grinned even more, kissing her and running his hands along her skin beneath her white sweater. Buffy pulled back and smiled before laying her head down on his chest, looking at the television.

“Whatcha watching?”

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

“Ah. I’ve never seen that one. Always looked so… old.”

Spike ran his fingers through her hair, “I remember when it came out. Snuck in and saw it on the big screen. Not that there was a little screen, mind you.”

Buffy returned her gaze to him, looking amused.

“I guess Christmas makes everyone nostalgic. You sound like a very old man tonight,” she jested.

Spike shrugged with one shoulder and slipped one hand into her bra to gently pinch her nipple, “Just experienced.”

“That you most definitely are.”

They kissed for a long time to the sounds of the movie in the background. Spike was tugging her sweater off when Buffy’s phone rang and she pulled back away from him.

“We shouldn’t anyway— Dawn.”

“She’s not here _yet_ ,” he insisted with a pout as she popped up to standing and adjusted her sweater.

Spike slipped one hand under his head and watched her lazily.

“And what a greeting _that_ would be,” Buffy said as she walked back to the kitchen for her phone.

*****

When she returned, Spike knew immediately that something was wrong and sat up.

“What’s happened? Little bit all right?”

Buffy sat beside him with a pout, “She’s _fine_ , but her flight was cancelled. Something something snow and something. Ugh, it’s not fair! They shouldn’t be allowed to cancel flights on Christmas Eve.”

“Think the snow did the cancelling.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be allowed to snow then. I hate snow. Snow is stupid and I hate it.”

Spike stroked her arm and spoke gently, “Snow’s a wicked beast. Sorry, love.”

“Poor Dawn is stuck in a stinky, crowded airport now. I just wanted things to be perfect for her. A Christmas card type Christmas. I made cookies and everything—” Her eyes widened. “Oh, god, the cookies.”

Buffy darted into the kitchen and slowly he followed.

She was pulling something smoky out of the oven, coughing and batting the dark clouds away with her hand. She dropped the metal pan onto the stovetop with a careless clatter and looked at him, daring him to joke in the face of her distress.

“Why?” she asked, putting one mitt-covered hand on her hip and waving the other one wildly in the air. “Tell me, please. Why can I save the entire world from evil on a regular freaking basis, destroy every enemy in my path, but I can never— and I mean _never—_ manage to bake something yummy without completely ruining it! It just can’t be that hard! Grandmas do it! Girl scouts do it! What is wrong with me?”

Feeling a bit like a seasoned lion tamer, Spike stepped closer so he was directly in front of her, “You’ve far too many talents to be frettin’ ‘bout your baking skills, love.”

Buffy trilled her lips with frustration and crossed her arms, still wearing her giant oven mitts.

“I just can’t manage to do anything normal. Did you know, last week, I went grocery shopping without my wallet? Turns out, that's frowned upon.”

“Normal’s overrated.”

“These cookies are ruined. This night’s ruined. Christmas is ruined.”

She looked so sad and pathetic, his mighty slayer. Spike looked around and grabbed a can of white frosting, popping the lid open and sticking a finger inside.

“Doesn’t have to be ruined. You want some dessert, love?”

She looked up at him, completely uninterested as he held his sugary finger up.

“Come now, pet, I know it’s your favorite part,” he said, stroking her face with his clean hand and moving the frosting closer to her mouth.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Do you? ‘Cause you’re not cooperating very well.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just bummed about Dawn and my infinite domestic failures.”

He lowered his finger and kissed her forehead, “I know, love. I wish she were here, too. How can I cheer you up? Want me to be your slave tonight? I’ll worship you, bow to your every command.”

He lifted his brows and she shook her head.

“Tempting as that is— because I do love seeing you all cute and helpless and begging for me—” she added with a small grin. “I’m feeling way too sad and pathetic tonight for that.”

“Ah,” Spike said, removing her adorable little oven mitts one by one. “Sounds like my sweetheart is the one who needs taken care of tonight.”

Reluctantly, Buffy smiled. And so did he.

“Don’t you fret,” he went on, holding up his finger once more and backing her up against the counter. “I’ll make you feel so good. You just do as I say, love. Now, open up.”

It was subtle, but he saw the spark in her eyes at the command.

Buffy parted her lips and looked like the perfect living doll staring up at him expectantly, eyes wild and grateful. He slipped his finger into her mouth and she closed her lips around it instantly, sucking the frosting off. He pulled his finger back out with a gentle pop from her lips.

“That’s my good girl,” he said, low and soft. “Want some more?”

Buffy nodded, grinning now. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

“I love you,” she whispered mid-kiss.

“Mmm,” he responded, blindly dipping his fingers into the frosting can once more while they kissed.

Spike pulled back and held up the glob of frosting. Buffy held her mouth open.

“Come and get it, pet,” he said, sucking the frosting into his own mouth with a grin.

Buffy giggled all girlishly and brought her lips to his, using her tongue to explore the sugary sweetness of his mouth.

“You’re delicious,” she said softly.

Spike smiled and nipped her neck playfully, “Got some other bits you can taste soon, gorgeous girl. Not just yet though.”

He lifted her smoothly by the hips so she was sitting on the countertop, looking down at him.

“Want to taste you first. Want your legs spread and quakin’ all around me.”

Buffy made a soft, happy sound and ran her hand through his hair, “You’re so good to me.”

“And you’re the most incredible woman in the world,” he said, voice raspy as his hands worked on opening her jeans and pulling them off. “I’ll always take care of you, Buffy.”

Spike looked up at her reverently as he lifted her enough to remove her panties. She gasped a bit and smiled.

“Counter cold,” she said.

“Won’t be for long.”

He kissed the inside of her thighs and felt her shiver. He took one bare foot into his hands and lifted it up to his lips, kissing her toes. He ran his hands from her foot to her calf, behind her knee, and up along her thigh, then back down again. He lifted her leg and set it on his shoulder.

“God, the smell of you. Bloody divine.”

Spike lifted her other foot and set it on the counter. She was completely open to him now. He kissed her clit gently, then softly rubbed his face against her, one side then the other. He felt her thrust toward him and he looked up. Her eyes were dark with anticipation, lips melting into a soft smile at the sight of him between her legs. He started licking and sucking in a leisurely, gentle way, still staring up at his queen.

“Mmm, Spike, your mouth is like magic,” she said, closing her eyes with pleasure.

Spike chuckled and took her hands into his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. He intensified his efforts and felt Buffy arching toward him as much as she could manage without slipping off the countertop. He slipped a tongue inside her and reveled in the tremor that went through her body, how her heel dug hard into his back.

“Oh, god.”

Panting, Buffy leaned back against the cool tile on the wall behind her, her hands still tight in his grasp. Her foot kicked out wildly and sent the pan of burnt cookies clattering to the floor. They paid it no mind at all.

“So good,” she muttered between moans. “God, so good. Don’t stop, Spike. Never stop.”

Her sweet sounds were unbelievably arousing, but he ignored the ache in his pants. He lifted his head and bit her thigh. She yelped in a delightfully high pitch and sat up again to look at him.

Spike lifted her leg off of his shoulder and set her foot on the counter like the other. He stood up straight so they were eye to eye, forehead to forehead.

“Taste yourself, pet,” he said lowly as he leaned in between her legs to kiss her.

Buffy opened her mouth and he dove right in, kissing her long and hard.

“Tell me, how are you feelin’ now, love?”

Buffy shifted her kisses to his neck and his stomach fluttered at the sensation.

Her voice sounded pitiful when she said, “Empty.”

“No,” he said playfully. “My girl? Feelin’ empty? Bloody _tragic_ that is.”

Buffy stopped her kisses and looked at him with a sweet smile. He lifted their hands up high and kissed her neck, sucking hard until she writhed. He released his grip on her and pressed her palms upside down against the tile.

“Don’t move,” he said, eyes stern.

Buffy watched him eagerly as he pulled her sweater off. He smiled at her as she quickly returned her hands above her head to the spot on the wall where he’d placed them. He peppered her chest with wet kisses and mouthed her nipple through the silk and black lace of her bra. The way her chest rose and fell beneath his lips was intoxicating.

“Oh, Spike, can’t I touch you?”

“Not yet, my sweet. Not yet.”

Spike sucked hard and then shifted to teeth, enjoying all her happy moans and groans. He moved to the other nipple and wrapped one hand around her bottom, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. His other hand started playing with her clit again.

“Do you still feel empty, Buffy? Are you achin’ for me like I am for you?”

Buffy moaned, “Oh, yes… Please, babe. I need you.”

Spike cupped her pussy in his palm so the heel of his hand rocked against her clit. He slipped one finger in and watched the breath flow out of her as he did.

“There. That better, sweetheart?”

Buffy uttered a breathless laugh and pressed harder against his hand, “No— no— you’re— very, very mean.”

Spike laughed devilishly and kissed her lips, speaking into her mouth with an incredulous voice, “Surely you’re not surprised, love.”

He added a finger and twisted them up just right.

“I am an evil—”

Another finger.

“Bad—”

One more.

“Man.”

Arms still high above her head, Buffy gasped and writhed, but he held her tight with his other hand.

“Spike—” she breathed desperately.

He grinned and tilted his head, watching with delight as her face twisted and her body squirmed while he worked inside her, “Yes, my love?”

She panted harder as he pushed his hand a bit deeper and stroked, “ _Spike_.”

“What is it, pet, not enough?” he asked, nibbling her ear and then whispering. “You want the whole thing?”

Buffy whimpered a bit at the mere thought and Spike grinned again.

“I— I— “ she stammered, obviously a bit nervous by the concept. One of the few territories they hadn’t explored before. “Yes. I— I think. Oh, God. Yes. _Yes_.”

Spike grabbed her chin with his free hand and kissed her tenderly, “You’ll take the whole thing, sweetheart. You will. And you’ll bloody love it.”

Buffy looked into his eyes and he ran a thumb across her lips, staring back at her, hoping she saw whatever safety she needed to see in his face. She nodded. He rubbed his other thumb gently around her clit and nodded back.

“Not here though,” he whispered. “Hold onto me, pet.”

Abruptly and with a loud cry from Buffy, he lifted her off the counter, holding her tight to him and keeping his fingers active and prodding within her. She finally let her arms down and hugged him.

“Wrap your legs ‘round me now, love. I’ve got you. Good girl.”

Slowly, he walked them out of the kitchen, down the hall to their bedroom.

Their bed linens were a deep purple that Buffy had oohed and ahhed in the store. Spike loved how bright and pretty her hair looked against the dark color and the scarlet throw pillows. 

He laid her down on it gently now, straddling himself over top her mostly naked form, still fully clothed himself in his dark jeans and muted green t-shirt. He brushed the hair from her face and smiled at her sweet, wishful expression.

“Now, I’ve got you right where I want,” he said, kissing her. “Now you can thrash about all you like, kitten. All the room in the world to relax… to stretch.”

He pressed hard within her at that word and she groaned loudly.

“Or fight,” he murmured against her lips. “You gonna fight me, love? Pull out those bitty claws of yours and scratch me up good? What do you think?”

Buffy’s breathing was all over the place, and she shook her head, eyes shut, “No.”

“Oh, I think you will,” Spike said. “I think your sweet little quim’s ‘bout to _explode_ around me.”

Buffy whimpered, “God, Spike, just do it already.”

He laughed and kissed her once more, “It _is_ hard to imagine you could be any wetter than you are now. So slippery in here…”

She arched against his hand as he prodded and twisted within her.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Spike.”

“Mmm, bad dirty words from my good sweet girl,” he said, lowering his head to lap at her lacy breasts once more.

“Ah, _Spike_!”

He looked up at her, eyes dancing, “You know, pet, good girls ask nicely for what it is they desire.”

“Oh I hate you,” she said roughly with a breathy laugh.

He grinned and returned his lips to hers, “I’m waiting, sweetheart. Beg me. Beg me to fill you up and make you scream.”

Buffy moaned and snuck her hands up within his shirt, digging her nails into his abdomen, “Please, Spike.”

“Please what?” he asked calmly.

“God, you’re so— infuriating.”

“Uh uh, be a good girl now.”

“Oh god, I— I want it, but I’m—”

Spike smiled and kissed her throat, “Don’t be scared. It will only hurt a little— in the best of ways. Come now, I know you want it. Ask me for it.”

She made a soft whimper and he looked into her hungry green eyes, “Please, lover, I need more. Please— please fill me up.”

Spike arched one brow and grinned, “That’s my good girl.”

He rearranged his fingers a bit and slowly prodded his thumb inside as well.

“My beautiful queen.”

He pushed further and she opened her legs wide beneath him. He could feel her whole body shaking. Deep sounds of pleasure and pain coming out as he gently forced his whole hand in.

Buffy’s eyes were squeezed shut and her breaths were short and rapid, her cheeks flushed and red.

“Oh, god,” she breathed. “Oh, Spike.”

She and her trembles were delectable.

“Feel good, pet?”

“ _So_ fucking good.”

Spike smiled. The only time he could get his sweet Buffy to curse was in bed and it always thrilled him.

“Look at me, Buffy.”

She did. Eyes wide and feverish, mouth open.

She was so sensitive to every movement. Slowly, he began to rotate his fist and press a bit deeper within her. She cried out and moved her hands from his stomach to his face. She pulled him roughly to her mouth and thrust her tongue deep inside. He moaned into her and shifted his fist once more.

“Oh god, oh god,” she whispered into his mouth.

Spike caressed her lips with his, “All right, pet? Not too much is it?”

“No,” she said, silkily. “God, no. Oh, Spike.”

He smiled and kissed her more, hastening his fist’s rhythm as she clung tighter to his jaw.

“My love, tell me what you’re feelin’,” he said, entranced by the desperation on her face. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re all hot and frantic like this. So bloody gorgeous.”

Buffy gasped as he twisted.

“Feels— oh, fuck. Feels so good,” she whimpered and whispered hastily against his lips. “ _You_ feel so good. I feel like— like every bit of me is yours— like, god, like you fucking own me.”

“Mmm,” Spike moaned, feeling a shudder surge through him. “Like the sound of that. I do own you, pet. I certainly own this.”

His speed and force was still intensifying and Buffy was writhing, her legs up, then down, then up again.

“Your hot, wet quim’s all mine, isn’t it, love?”

Buffy nodded wildly, “God, yes.”

“ _You_ are all mine.”

“Yes,” she moaned, her voice getting higher. “Spike, I’m gonna—”

“No, not yet, my queen.”

“I _have_ to,” she cried. “Oh, god, I have to, babe. I can’t—”

“If you come now, love, you’ll only be punished for it later.”

He pushed hard inside her and she screamed, seizing and jerking beneath his body as ecstasy pulsed through her.

After a moment, she finally relaxed and opened her eyes to his grinning face.

“That… “ she licked her lips and breathed hard. “That was evil.”

Spike laughed and kissed her affectionately.

“I don’t think I can move,” she said a moment later. “Ever again.”

“Oh, you’ll move again.” He kissed her nose. “Not at all finished with you.”

They looked at each other intensely and, very slowly, Spike inched his hand out of her to the sounds of her renewed whimpering. It made a delightfully wet sound as he pulled out. He cocked a brow and held his hand up to show her her own juices.

“Just look what you’ve done, pet.”

Buffy smiled and watched him with sleepy anticipation.

“Pretty sure _you_ did that,” she said.

“Mmm.”

He rubbed his wet hand from her clit down to her anus, eyes dark as he pushed his finger in just a bit.

Buffy laughed, “Oh god, of course.”

Spike grinned in response, “Only thinkin’ of you and your poor, sore pussy, kitten.”

“Better to make me ache everywhere?” she asked, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Somethin’ like that. You _did_ come when I told you not to after all.”

She kissed him and rubbed her leg against his, “Maybe your words said ‘don’t come,’ but your hand sure as hell said something else.”

Spike laughed, “That may be true, but I still intend to make you pay.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*****

He knew her so well. Heart, mind, body. It had taken them a long time, but now, giving him everything was easy. Easy and wonderful. She’d never been in love like this before.

Spike kissed her tenderly, “So perfect, Buffy. Everything about you. So perfect. Now, love, take my shirt off.”

“Oh, yes sir,” Buffy said with a grin and much enthusiasm.

Spike smirked and watched her happily as they both sat up and she pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor. She ran her hands appreciatively up and down his chest. He was so devilishly gorgeous and hard.

“That’s so much better,” she said with a sensible look to her face. “I don’t know why you ever wear those things.”

She could tell just by looking at him how happy it made him when she said such things, her strange, emotional vampire.

He unclasped her bra and tossed it away.

Her hands went to the button and zipper on his jeans.

“Did I say you could do that?” he said abruptly.

Buffy looked up at him, one brow raised.

Spike grinned, “Oh sod that. Rip ‘em to shreds. My cock’ll bloody well explode if I have to wait another minute to feel you on it.”

Buffy giggled and bit her lip, shoving the denim down to his knees. Spike kicked them all the way off and pulled her in by the chin to kiss his lips.

“Wet it for me, won’t you, sweetheart?”

There were a few ways to honor that request, but Buffy had a pretty good idea she knew what he wanted. She tucked her legs beneath her and leaned over to lick him up and down with wet, sloppy strokes. His hand gripped her hair and she could feel his thighs trembling.

“Perfect, my love, you _are_ perfect. Oh, bloody hell, that’s good.”

She turned her head to look up at him and he smiled, his blue eyes deliriously aroused as she started sucking.

“Oh, fucking hell, woman.”

Buffy moaned around his cock, knowing how the vibrations drove him wild.

Spike chuckled and panted simultaneously before pulling her up and off him by the hair.

“All right, all right. Much as I enjoy that. Tonight’s about you.”

“Oh! I could go get the frosting,” she said perkily.

“I—” Spike hesitated and looked contemplative for a second, then shook his head. “No... but stick a bloody pin in that pretty thought.”

Buffy grinned and looked at him expectantly.

He reached a hand behind her head and clutched her hair, pulling her in for a kiss, laughing against her lips.

“I’ve taught you too damn well.”

Buffy kissed him back and wrapped a hand around his shaft. He closed his eyes momentarily, but then growled and looked at her intensely.

“Bloody hell, you.”

Spike pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist automatically. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. She rocked her sex against his and eyed him demurely.

“You’re quite the naughty girl sometimes aren’t you?”

“Whatever will you do with me?”

He kissed her furiously, tongue and teeth wild. He dipped his finger inside her and rubbed the wetness all over her asshole before inching a finger inside. She shook and inhaled at the sensation.

“I like your idea of— punishment,” Buffy breathed, kissing him tenderly.

Spike grinned into their kiss, then whispered, “Oh, that’s not the punishment, sweetheart.”

A slap on her bottom cracked through the air and startled her so that she actually yelped. She looked into his cool wicked eyes with a mixture of outrage and excitement.

“Still like it?” he asked, rubbing his hand over her stinging skin and looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

Buffy bit her lip and raised her brows, “I’m really not sure what the right answer to that is.”

Spike was prodding another finger inside her and she made a soft moan.

“Maybe you need to feel it again to know how you like it.”

Crack.

This time Buffy clung hard to his chest in response, her face pressed into his neck.

“Do you like it?” Spike asked, words slow and sexy.

Buffy nodded into his neck and then kissed it.

His fingers were curling and prodding within her.

“Say it, love. Want to hear you. Want to hear how you love the pain— love me fingering your arse with one hand and slapping it with the other.”

Buffy lifted her head and kissed him slowly, rocking a bit to the rhythm of his hand.

“I do love it. I love your hands. I love what you do to me.”

Spike growled happily and kissed her back, slapping her once more.

“Tell me more, sweet slayer. Your words are like honey.”

Buffy smiled and moaned happily.

“It feels so, so good, Spike. Spike— oh, god, hit me again, please.”

He did, eyes darkening at her words and her seedy groan.

“Again— please. _Again_.”

Her skin was buzzing, and the mixture of pain and pleasure was confusing and blissful. 

Spike cradled her and leaned her back against the pillows, gently removing his fingers from inside her. It felt all wrong to not have him inside.

“Spike—” she whispered.

“Hush, love, I’ve got you.”

He was leaning over her, his eyes fiery and hand around his cock. He looked predatory, grabbing her by the knees and twisting her to one side.

“Spike,” she repeated softly as his hands caressed her bottom, her thighs.

It felt just right when he finally entered her soaking pussy.

“Oh, Spike,” she said with a long, steady exhale.

He kissed her sweetly, one hand on her face, the other still on her ass.

“Just lubing up, precious. God, how good you feel though.”

She moaned as he pressed in deep and enjoyed a few thrusts before pulling out and placing the head of his cock at her anus.

“Just relax, pet.”

Buffy closed her eyes and let all her breath out as he pushed inside her.

“Oh, I love you,” she uttered.

When she opened her eyes he was smiling at her.

“I love you,” he replied, kissing her and slowly pressing deeper.

“Oh, god, there’s more?”

Spike laughed, “You all right, pet?”

Buffy nodded and squeaked some sort of confirmation.

“There,” Spike said.

He started massaging her glutes with both hands and pressing in and back out again, still slow. All she could do was moan incoherently.

“Good?” he asked, sounding a bit breathless himself.

Buffy’s eyes were squeezed shut, “Yes, god, yes. So good.”

Spike kissed her and she found herself sucking on his lips, desperate and thirsty for him.

“My sweet Buffy,” he said. “You feel like heaven, so tight around me.”

The slap was on her other side this time and the stinging felt brand new because of it. She groaned and felt the hot pleasure course through her like an ocean wave.

“Look at me this time, pet. Don’t look away. I have to see those incredible eyes of yours.”

She looked. He was so beautiful, all determined and hungry for her. She reached out and caressed his soft cheek.

Spike slapped her once more and then moved his hand to her clit, watching as every new sensation made her writhe and gasp anew.

“Holy fuck, Spike, I— I think I might die.”

He chuckled warmly in her ear and kissed her neck.

“Finally found the slayer’s weakness,” he grunted happily. “Cock up the arse.”

“No,” she said, both hands on his face now. “You. You are my weakness.”

Spike tilted his head in that way he did and she smiled.

“My strength, too. My—” she stopped to moan and whimper a bit as he shifted slightly. “Everything. You’re everything, Spike.”

It never ceased to amaze her how he reacted every time as if she’d never told him such things before. Spike and his romantic sense of wonder over every sweet word she had for him. Spike, her hopelessly lovestruck vampire.

“Buffy, I love you,” he said, voice husky and emotional. His hands were roaming her whole body now, squeezing her breasts, her hands, before finally tangling in her hair as he crushed her with a kiss. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything.”

She kissed him and gazed into his earnest eyes. So earnest.

“My sweet sun, burnin’ me alive. Oh, fuck Buffy. Only light I’ll ever need is you. Beautiful girl. My beautiful girl.”

“Spike, I’m coming,” she whispered.

“Yes you are, love. Yes. Let yourself go, pet. I love you so.”

Buffy cried and pulled his head to her chest as she shook beneath him. He continued murmuring into her skin.

“Always take care of you. My Buffy. Always. Love you so bloody much.”

Buffy lifted his head and kissed him gently, “I’ll take care of you, too, lover. Come now. Please, come for me, Spike.”

“Guh—” 

She smiled at how readily he shook and surrendered to her words. He all but collapsed on top of her and she just held him, stroking his hair as they both gathered their breath.

Spike finally looked up at her, eyes twinkling and boyish smile on his face.

“You _are_ glorious.”

Buffy laughed, “You’re the one who did everything.”

He lifted up onto his elbows and shook his head. His hair was wild and messy and he was so unbelievably adorable this way.

“No,” he protested, brushing some hair back behind her ear. “It’s always you.”

She couldn’t stop smiling at him, “Don’t you ever get tired of worshipping me?”

Spike’s grin expanded, “Does the sun ever tire of its glowing?”

“You’re insane,” she whispered happily, kissing his cheek.

He looked so happy. She felt that way, too.

Slowly, he pulled out from within her and she whimpered slightly at the loss.

Spike flopped onto the bed beside her, rolling to his side to face her as she rolled to hers. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm to the dip in her waist, up the hip and down again. He traced her nude form and studied her face.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little.”

He leapt into action like she knew he would, pulling down the comforter and lifting it up and over her. Buffy snuggled into it and cozied herself against him as he settled onto his back beneath the blankets. He had one arm stretched lazily behind his neck, the other molding Buffy to his side. She rested her face on his chest and hugged him around the stomach.

“Thank you,” she said.

“‘Course.”

“No, I mean— for tonight. Thank you.”

Spike rubbed her back and it felt so comforting.

“Nothing to thank me for, pet. I will happily shag your brains out any time.”

Buffy smirked and snuggled closer. She fell asleep feeling happy and warm.

*****

The next morning, they both started awake at the sound of a slamming door.

After processing for a few seconds, Buffy looked at Spike excitedly, “Dawn.”

Spike watched as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her fluffy red robe, tying it tight around her waist and peeking her head out the door they had failed to shut the night before.

“Aren’t you coming?” she whispered.

He raised his brows and nodded, sitting up and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. He stretched and yawned, looking at her once more. She was staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re really hot,” she said, biting her lip after.

Spike grinned with delight and stood up, pressing his naked body against her soft, robed one. She pushed him away with a laugh.

“ _Dawn_ ,” she insisted.

“Right, better to not get all hard and needy now,” he said, looking down. “Bugger. Too late.”

Buffy smirked, “Just put some pants on!”

“Easy for you to bloody say.”

“Buffy? Spike? Are you guys awake?” they heard Dawn’s voice calling from the living room and the sound of bags plopping to the floor.

Buffy looked at Spike, “I’m going out there before she barges in and sees you all— all— “

She waved in the general vicinity of his nakedness.

“Naked and lusty?”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Oh my god, _Spike_.”

“Buffy?” Dawn shouted.

“ _Coming_!”

Buffy threw Spike’s jeans at him and he caught them with a smile, pulling them on one leg at a time.

“Oh my god, what happened to the kitchen?”

Buffy looked in the mirror, made a horrified face, and started hastily brushing her hair. She looked at Spike.

“What did we do to the kitchen?” she whispered.

Spike shrugged.

“Why are you just standing there?”

He looked around, “You said ‘put on pants’ and I _did_.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and threw her hairbrush onto the top of her dresser. Out the door she went and Spike trailed after her.

By the time he caught up, the sisters had already crashed together into a tight hug. Spike watched them silently from the kitchen door frame, leaning against it as he waited.

Dawn looked at him from over Buffy’s shoulder and laughed.

“Well, don’t get all dressed up on my account.”

Spike pointed to Buffy, “I’ll have you know, your sis is completely naked under there.”

Dawn released Buffy and gave her an amused look before she switched to Spike and hugged him.

“Do you guys even wear clothes when I’m not here?”

Spike kissed the top of her head, “Sometimes.”

“When we’re feeling very formal,” Buffy added.

Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes, “You are both very gross. Now, what the hell happened in here?”

Spike looked around. There were broken, charred cookie bits scattered all across the tiled floor. He vaguely recalled the aluminum pan falling at some point, but it hadn’t seemed worth remembering at the time.

“I— uh, well I was trying to make you some cookies… and they burned… and uh— fell, at some point...” Buffy said, looking around guiltily. “Buffy and the baking not so mixy.”

“News flash,” Dawn said sarcastically.

“Yeah, but hey I buy a mean bottle of Christmas wine. Three actually.”

Dawn laughed, “Wine later. Coffee now. Unlike the two of you who have clearly been having a fantastic time— judging by the ridiculous hickey on Buffy’s neck and your convenient Christmas Eve amnesia about the kitchen— I have spent the last few hours in coach next to a pervy old man who wouldn’t stop talking to me about his doctor’s appointments and pushing his arm way way too close to mine. Let alone before that, trying to sleep upright in a noisy, crowded, horrible, nasty airport all by myself.”

Buffy was awkwardly holding her neck with both hands, wondering which side the hickey was on.

“‘Tis the season,” Spike said.

“Yeah,” Dawn scoffed. “So anyway, _I’m_ going to change out of these yucky clothes and then I will do some cooking, seeing as neither of you can be trusted to make anything edible to humans. And then— wait, when are the others coming?”

“I don’t know,” Buffy shrugged. “They just sort of roll in when they roll in. Xander promised pastries. Also, Spike’s an irritatingly good cook for someone who doesn’t eat food.”

“I eat food… sometimes. For _fun_ ,” Spike shrugged.

Dawn lifted one skeptical brow, “Is Willow bringing that new girl?”

“No clue.”

“Okay, well, whatever. It’ll be great,” Dawn smiled at both of them and hugged them each once more. “I’m just so excited. I missed you guys.”

“We missed you, too,” Buffy said, hugging her tight.

“Drop out and come back any time, bit.”

“Please ignore him.”

Dawn laughed and grabbed her bags, taking them to her room.

Spike scratched the back of his head and looked around the room, then back to Buffy.

“When the bloody hell did this happen?”

“I do not remember… Thinking I was a little occupied at the time.” 

Spike grabbed the broom out of the utility closet, but Buffy took it from his hands.

“I will clean this. You, mister, should go shower and get dressed. I’m not explaining your nakedness to all our friends.”

“As opposed to yours?” he asked, untying her robe and reaching inside.

She swatted his hands away and tied it back.

“If you go get the water nice and hot, maybe I’ll join you.”

“Mmm, yes, please,” he said, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Buffy laughed and pushed him away with one hand, “Get out of here, Spike. Or no presents for you!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

*****

Later that night, Buffy was tipsy on mulled wine and the joy of having everyone she loved in one place. The living room was dark, save for the twinkling lights of the tree and a blue glow from the TV. Spike and Xander were playing with Spike’s new Playstation when Buffy placed a glass of wine on the side table, tossed away Spike’s controller, and sat on his lap.

“Oh, bugger, you killed me, woman.”

“I am the slayer. It’s what I do,” she said with a serious face.

She took his face into her hands and kissed him deeply as way of apology.

“While I do appreciate the assistance, Buff,” Xander said, pausing the game. “I was going to kick his ass anyway and now you’ve robbed me of my glory, not for the first time I might add, and for the love of god can you two please stop with the excessive smooching?”

“In your dreams, Harris,” Spike looked up at Buffy. “Thought you were havin’ girl time in the kitchen?”

“Hey, you’re a vampire,” Xander went on. “These games are all I have. I can kick your egotistical ass in no other way.”

Buffy scrunched her face, “Giles is in there too.”

Spike shrugged and kissed her again. He pulled back, licking his lips, “You taste like cherries and cinnamon.”

“It’s the wine. You should have some.”

“Maybe if I just kiss you enough…”

Buffy giggled and Xander groaned.

“Remember when you guys used to hate each other? That was fun.”

Spike broke their kiss and looked over at Xander, “Yeah back when I was intent on _killin’_ you all? Merry bloody times.”

“You didn’t get very far with that plan,” Buffy noted.

“Oi. I bagged my slayer, one way or the other,” he said, slapping her playfully on the rear.

“Only took how many years?” Xander added.

Spike shrugged and looked back to Buffy, “What can I say? I’m persistent.”

Buffy picked up the wine glass beside them and held it up to Spike’s lips, “Try.”

He sipped and looked up at her with a mischievous grin that she happily returned.

“Well?” she asked.

“Tastes better in your mouth.”

Xander stood up and made a dramatic hand gesture, “And on that note…”

He disappeared into the kitchen and Buffy giggled, setting the glass on the table.

Spike beamed up at her, “Just how many glasses of this juice you had, pet?”

Buffy cocked her head thoughtfully, “Enough to no longer care about our PDA threshold, but not enough for a public striptease.”

Spike held up the glass once more and lifted one brow.

“How dare you encourage such scandalous behavior?”

“Keep tellin’ you I’m evil.”

“Sure you are, babe.”

He growled and pulled her in close for another kiss, his hand slipping inside her shirt.

Buffy pulled back and laughed, “We are so not doing this when Giles is in the next room and could walk in at any second.”

“Just sussin’ out how intoxicated you are, love. Can’t blame a bloke for trying.”

She ran a thumb over his lips and looked at him more seriously.

“You know I love you. Right?”

Spike smiled and ran a hand up her back, “‘Course.”

“I mean really. I _really_ love you.”

He chuckled, “I love you, too, barmy woman.”

“It’s been a really, really good Christmas.”

“Yeah?”

Buffy nodded and lowered her voice, “And an even better Christmas Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> Requests for this story involved established relationship, fluff and tenderness, sex!!!, kinky sex with power play!! (I'm including the !s because I find them adorable)
> 
> I've never written a sex scene intending it to be kinky (sometimes it just happens!) and I have no idea if I accomplished it here or not, but I hope this was deliciously smutty with a little holiday cheer and tenderness sprinkled on top! For actual amazing, kinky sex stories, go read Maggie's work like I've been doing for the past two weeks because, needless to say, she is INSPIRING.


End file.
